Extension of studies on the dansyl group as a blocking group in synthetic work. Study of the chemistry of the production of "internal fragments" by condensed phase processes. Development of the peptide permethylation technique found in this laboratory. Continue development of aromatic Schiff bases of peptide esters as model sequencing types.